Saturday Supercade reboot preview 1
Each episode is composed of several shorter segments featuring video game characters from the golden age of arcade video games. The segments included: * Frogger (from the Frogger arcade game) * Donkey Kong with Diddy and Aquawks (from the Donkey Kong Country game) * Diddy Kong (from the Diddy Kong Racing ''game) * Ecco the dolphin with Vortex, dolphins, Blue whales, Pteranodons and orcas (from the ''Ecco the Dolphin game) * Spyro the dragon with his dragon family and nasty Gnork (from the game Spyro the dragon!) The cartoon is simply called "Spyro!". * Shantae and Risky boots (from the Shantae video games) Spyro! and Ecco rotates weekly while the others are weekly. During the second season and others, Ecco (now weekly) and Donkey Kong remain while the Frogger and Diddy Kong! segments are sometimes replaced by shorts featuring: * Peridot with the gang (from the Puchi Karat games). * Yoshi with Heavy Zed and Mario. (from the Super Mario games) * and more. Segments Frogger-New Adventures Frogger is an ace reporter of the swamp who works at The Swamp Gazette. He and his friends Shellshock "Shelly" Turtle, Louie Gator, Orson Horned-owl, and Fanny Frog go out in search of crazy stories (sometimes about human behavior, dinosaurs, wild animals and more) to publish in the newspaper. Frogger also has to deal with his gruff boss and editor-in-chief Tex Toadwalker. As in the games and beyond, he often has an encounter with an alligator, dodging an owl, evading a snake, dinosaur, otter, snapping turtle, or gets flattened by a passing car. Episodes # "The Ms. Fortune Story" # "Spaced Out Frogs" # "The Who-Took-Toadwalker Story" # "Hydrofoil & Seek" # "The Great Scuba Scoop" # "The Headline Hunters" # "The Legs Croaker Story" # "The Blackboard Bungle" # "Good Knight, Frogger" # "Fakes Me Out to the Ball Game" # "Jurassic Dino-frogs" # "I Remember Mummy" # "Here Today, Pawned Tomorrow" # "Hop-Along Frogger" # "Parrot want a Frogger" # "Crocodile froggy" Donkey Kong Country Donkey Kong has escaped from his hut. He is on the lam to reclaim his banana horde, and King K Kool and the Kremlings are chasing the ape. As with the country game, Donkey Kong will often join Squawks the parrot, Rambi Rhino, Diddy Kong and his pals, and Donkey Kong has to save his banana stash. Plots typically centered on them encountering crime with the Kremlings conning the slow-witted Donkey Kong into doing their work and Diddy and cranky Kong exposing the truth. After Squawks and Winky, the frog reveals the truth to Donkey Kong, the heroes team up to stop the Kremlings' plans followed by Donkey Kong beating King K Rool and reclaiming his bananas again. Episodes # "Necky Vulture Madness" # "Gorilla Gangster" # "Banana Bikers" # "The Incredible Shrinking Ape" # "Movie Mania" # "Squawks ahoy" # "Little Rascal Kalp-trap" # "Circus Daze" # "The Great Ape Escape" # "Apey and the Snowbeast" # "Scowl told you" # "Private Donkey Kong" # "Get Along Little Apey" # "Sir Donkey Kong" # "The Pale Whale" # Jurassic Kong # "El Donkey Kong" # "New Wave Ape" # "Greenhouse Gorilla" # "Hairy Parent" # "Swordfish and sharks" # "King R Rool needs help" Ecco the Dolphin In a 1950s inspired world set in the underwater kingdom, a teenage dolphin named Ecco (voiced by Billy Bowles), his pod, his friends and shark pal Sammy must deal with the resident villains like the Vortex, the foe and more. As with the video game, the segment features "Eccolocation-hopping" scenes, "ring" bubbles and pteranodon rides from the original game. New to the cartoon was Ecco's use of "Eel-Skidoos", a black Eel projectile which he loads and fires through his blowhole, producing a slime slick wherever the eel splattered. Big Blue the whale and her pod are also featured. Episodes # "Disc Derby Fiasco" # "The Great dolphin rescue" # "Pod*Ball Rigamarole" # "Crazy Camp Creature" # "Thanksgiving for the Memories" # "a Very Dolphin Christmas" # "Dog Day Dilemma" # "Take Me Out to the Pod*Game" # "Hammerhead Sharky P.I." # "Hook, Line, and Grouper" # "Prehistoric Beach" # "Q*bert's Monster Mix-Up" # "Game Fish Woe" # "The Wacky Whale-Bot" # "Foe Beat It" # "Surf's Up" # "Little Green Nosers" # "Rebel Without a Fin-use" # "Looking For Miss Blue whale" # "The Goofy Ghost-seekers" Diddy Kong Racing Diddy Kong Jr. is sad to find that his pal has run away from the Kremlings. He befriends an elephant nicknamed "Bozo" (voiced by Bart Braverman) who has a motorcycle and offers to help Diddy by finding his pal together. Diddy Kong's catchphrase is "Monkey muscle motor!", which he tells to himself and Bozo to inspire self-confidence. Bones often serves as the voice of reason when Diddy Kong bites off more than he can chew. Episodesedit # "Parrot Caper" # "Dinosaur Rustle Hustle" # "Rocky Mountain Monkey Business" # "Magnificent 7-Year-Olds" # "The Ventriloquist Caper" # "The Great Seal Steal" # "The Jungle Boy Ploy" # "Junior Meets Kid Dynamo" # "Amazing Rollerskate Race" # "A Christmas Story" # "Gorilla Ghost" # "Owl Scare" # "Double or Nothing" Spyro Spyro and his explore jungles and more to save the dragons, battle Villians like Nasty Gnork, and even find hidden treasures, having many different adventures along the way. Episodesedit # "Pitfall's Dinosaur Puzzle" # "Amazon Jungle Bungle" # "Raiders of the Lost Shark" # "Tibetan Treasure Trouble" # "Masked Menace Mess" # "The Parrot Goof" # "The Dragon-Pyramid Panic" Shantae Shantae, Skye, and their pals go on adventures. Again, Ruby-Spears takes artistic license; in the video game, Shantae had certain chances to revert to belly dance, whereas in the cartoon the Shantae "let's dance" phases seemed to happen on their own and often at inconvenient times for the heroine. Episodes # "Cute Genie roots" # "Cosmic Cockatoo capers" # "Dangerous Dancers" # "Belly-dancing the blues away" # "Dance Partners" # "Frozen in Fear" # "Age Ray Riot" # "Wanted: Dexter!" # "Risky-boots Shuttle" # "Spoiled Sports" # "Calamity Kimmie" # "Three-Ring Rampage" # "Infanto Fury" # "Dino-genies" Kangaroo Joey Kangaroo (voiced by David Mendenhall), his mother "K.O." Katy Kangaroo (voiced by Mea Martineau) and Sidney Squirrel (voiced by Marvin Kaplan) must stop the Monkeybiz Gang members Bingo, Bango, Bongo, and Fred (all four voiced by Pat Fraley and Frank Welker), four meddlesome monkeys who are known from making trouble at the local zoo run by the zookeeper Mr. Friendly (voiced by Arthur Burghardt). The Monkeybiz Gang would cause trouble by trying to escape from the zoo and Katy would have to help keep them in line. Episodes # "Trunkfull of Trouble" # "Zoo for Hire" # "Bat's Incredible" # "The White Squirrel of Dover" # "The Birthday Party" # "Having a Ball" # "The Tail of the Cowardly Lion" # "It's Carnival Time" # "Lost and Found" # "Joey and the Beanstalk" # "Zoo's Who" # "The Egg and Us" # "The Runaway Panda" # "Owl tell you a tale" # "Pauley parrot want a joey-pal" # "Crocodile in a mile" # "The lizard from Komodo" And this is just a hint............. Category:YTV Category:Saturday supercade reboot Category:Based on video games